


Taming Of A Brat

by Crashcoursemaster



Series: All The Things You Do To Me [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Edge Play, Edging, Fingering, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character - Freeform, Other, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Sexting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashcoursemaster/pseuds/Crashcoursemaster
Summary: Noah's a tease and learns an agonizing lesson about being excessive





	1. Chapter 1

Sloppy, wet noises filled the vacant bedroom. A lithe devil sat at the middle of his bed, fingers dipped between his legs, desperately thrusting and rubbing against his sex. Despite his best efforts, his fingers yielded no purchase. He withdrew his digits, huffing in frustration as he wiped the slick on the disheveled bed sheets. A soft thump echoed off the walls as Noah flopped against the bed, rubbing his thighs together, the friction providing momentary relief. It was moments like this that made Noah regret dating someone who worked all the time. If Zak were here there wouldn't be an issue, probably pinned down to the bed being rutted like it was the end of the world. He huffed again, flipping onto his belly, grinding his hips into the mattress, still trying to find a good solution to his discomfort. A devious smile crossed his lips as he reached for his phone, grabbing it from it's place on the nightstand. He turned on the camera, finding a suitable position before spreading his folds apart with his fingers, vulva on full display. The shutter clicked as he snapped a picture, repositioning to get a different angle. One of his favorite past times was endlessly teasing his boyfriend, and he had an arsenal of lewd pictures and recordings that did just that. He grabbed a couple of more shots of his ass before settling back down on the sheets, nestling into the pillows. His claws clicked against the glass as he selected the best shots to send and added a message to go along with it, _Looks like I'll have to have all of this fun by myself :(_

Hitting send, he set his phone aside, the warmth between his legs only growing as he thought about Zak's reaction. How vibrant red he would be blushing, the blood rushing to that marvelous cock he was craving. Noah sighed, wiggling his hips. He knew his boyfriend would be home soon, and he wondered how far he could get with the teasing before Zak took control. His phone chimed, then again. 

_You fucking tease_

_I'll be home in five, and you better be on that bed when I get there._

Noah took in a deep breath, reflexively flexing his arousal. He loved it when Zak got bossy, mostly because it meant he could tease even more and rile up the large devil. Noah scooted to the end of the bed, landing on his hooves with a hop. “Be on the bed my ass.” he giggled to himself, “He gets to carry me there if he wants me that bad.” He grabbed a small silk robe from his wardrobe, wrapping it around his nude form. The smooth fabric was soft and cool against his heated skin, just barely covering his butt, tail sticking out from the bottom and lifting it slightly. He settled on the couch across the room with his phone, resting on the side of his hips to keep his slick from staining the upholstery. Pulling up his reading and taking a quick glance at the clock, he started his internal timer, waiting for Zak. 

*** 

“I seem to remember warning you to stay in bed kitten.” 

Right on time. Noah glanced up from his phone, sly smirk plastered on his lips, “Warned me? I don't think I recall.” 

Zak approached the couch, wide heavy footsteps carrying him across the carpet in record time. Noah watched him through half-lidded eyes, his breathing quickening as his arousal picked back up. His boyfriend's voice was darker than normal, husky as he neared, “So we're playing this game today?” he stood beside Noah, his height keeping the small devil's prize right by his face. He shuddered, a twinge running down his spine. “You think you can tease me all day and get away with it?” 

“I only sent you those three pictures Zakie.” Noah smirked wider, flashing his teeth. 

“Plus the two from lunch.” Zak leaned over him, trapping Noah against the couch, “And the little recording from after your meeting.” his breath was hot on the lithe devil's neck, Zak inches from his ear, “Oh yeah, and the good morning text you sent of your sopping wet fingers.” he grabbed Noah's chin, locking eyes with him. “I would say that's all day, wouldn't you agree?” 

Noah nodded, shrinking under Zak's towering stance. He took a shaky breath in through his nose, inhaling Zak's scent. Smoky, light hint of sweat from his work day masked by a crisp soap smell. Strong arms pressed into the couch on either side of Noah, their owner pressing himself closer to ghost over the copper neck. A soft whine escaped Noah's lips, “I just get so lonely when you're gone.” 

Zak pressed a soft kiss against his skin, growling possessively, “I think you just like to rile me up. I think you get off knowing I can't do anything about it until I get home.” he placed a hand on Noah's thigh, squeezing it, “I think you love being a spoiled little brat.” his teeth nipped at the exposed skin, “Am I wrong?” 

Noah shook his head, mind swimming in arousal from Zak's advances. He gingerly lifted his hands from his lap, placing them on his boyfriend's chest, “Teasing you is so much fun.” 

“Well,” Zak scooped his partner up into his arms, carrying him back to the bed, “Then I think it's only fair if you get a taste of your own medicine.” 

Noah tilted his head in confusion, looking up at Zak. As soon as he opened his mouth to question it, he was tossed back onto the bed, frame groaning under the force. Zak crawled on top of him, undoing his belt as he straddled the small demon. With one hand, he grabbed Noah's wrists, pinning them up over his head before tying them to the headboard with the belt. Noah struggled against the bonds, his robe coming undone slowly from the squirming. Zak leaned down and gently kissed Noah's forehead, cupping his cheek. “Comfy?” 

“I'm not entirely sure what you're getting at here Zak.” Noah pouted, very annoyed at being restrained. He kept his eyes on his boyfriend, who was currently eyeing him like a piece of meat. 

“Just relax and keep these,” He placed a hand on each of Noah’s knees, pressing them open against the bed, “nice and wide for me.” Zak leaned back in, pressing a kiss to Noah’s lips, drawing out soft mewls of pleasure from the restrained devil. Their lips worked against each other, deepening the experience as the kiss intensified. A hand pressed against Noah’s aching folds, causing him to arch his back and tug at his bonds and Zak chuckled in response. He caught his partner’s lower lip between his teeth, biting it lightly before sucking on it. Noah melted into the sheets, finally getting somewhere with his unrelenting arousal. Zak dipped his middle finger inside Noah’s cunt, drawing out a long groan of relief. He bucked up into the touch, pressing himself down on the digit. Zak nuzzled into the crook of Noah’s shoulder, lightly kissing the skin. 

“You’re so desperate for this,” he mused, adding his ring finger and rolling the two in unison against Noah’s walls, “You’ve been stuck like this all day haven’t you? So needy…desperate for me to come wreck you.” The small devil nodded, throwing his head back into the pillows, lost in the pleasure. Zak smirked, pressing the palm of his hand against Noah’s clit. A breathless gasp left Noah’s mouth, his bucking growing more erratic as the knot in his belly tightened. Zak suddenly sat back, pulling his hand away, leaving Noah feeling empty and frustrated. He writhed against the belt on his wrists, fruitlessly lifting his hips off the bed. He was trying to find something, _anything_ to rut against. 

“Why’d you stop? I was so close.” 

“Is that what I did?” Zak licked the slick from his fingers, keeping his eyes on Noah, “Sorry, I don’t recall.” 

“Okay, now you’re just being an asshole.” Noah scrunched up his face, fighting to loosen himself. 

“An asshole?” Zak leaned back in, licking a stripe along Noah’s jaw before nipping at his earlobe, “Or a tease?” 

“Both.” Noah gasped as the hand returned, one finger pressed back inside him. Zak moved his free hand to Noah’s chest, toying with one of his sensitive nipples as he kissed his neck. Noah felt an orgasm approach again, the stimulation from all angles exactly the sensation he was after. He moaned into Zak’s ear again, thrusting up into his hand. Just one more brush against his clit would be enough to send him over, but Zak kept his palm just out of reach, twisting the finger around so there was nothing to rub against. Noah whined, pressing his head into the pillows again. Zak’s laugh was dark, sinister as he withdrew his touches a second time and Noah let out a pathetic whine. Tears were forming in his eyes from the torturous teasing. 

“You don’t get to come until my cock’s inside you,” Zak whispered harshly, “Understand me?” Noah nodded, pressing his head into Zak’s shoulder, “You sorry for teasing me?” Another nod, “Do you wanna come?” 

“Please Zakie.” Noah was practically sobbing, “I-I need it…I need it so bad.” 

Zak hummed contentedly, sitting up on his knees. He made quick work of undoing his shirt, sliding it down his arms and off his shoulders before tossing it aside. Hooking his fingers under the waistband of his pants, he tugged at the edge, keeping them fastened but pulling at them enough to expose his hips. Noah licked his lips, studying Zak’s toned body as he sat just out of reach. He tugged at his wrists again. Nothing turns him on more than getting to toy with and explore Zak’s muscles and being forced to just watch was more agonizing than anything else before. The larger devil finally flicked the bottom of the pants loose, pulling the zipper down slowly, wiggling his hips as the fabric fell around his knees. His cock was straining against his briefs, a prominent bulge standing off his body. Kicking the pants off his legs, Zak resumed his straddle, looming over Noah with a predatory grin. He dipped down, fiercely kissing the small demon into the pillows. Noah resumed his bucking, the intensity of the kiss only bringing more frustration now that his boyfriend had disrobed. Being so tantalizingly close to that cock was driving him mad. He let out another pathetic whimper into Zak’s mouth, cracking his eyes open slightly, trying to make himself look as desperate as possible. He felt his boyfriend brush against his stomach, just lightly enough to notice. 

“I thought you were done with the teasing.” He whined, “This is torture.” 

“That’s the point kitten.” Zak moved to Noah’s jaw, sucking at the skin hard, “I had to wait to get my hands on you, you have to wait until I’m ready to fuck you.” He pressed his concealed member against Noah’s stomach again, “And if you’re gonna be bratty I’m just gonna leave you here.” Zak pressed another heavy kiss to Noah’s mouth, “I promise, it’ll be worth the wait.” Repositioning himself between Noah’s legs, Zak pressed up against the dripping pussy, grabbing Noah’s nipples again and twisting roughly. A filthy groan flew from the small devil, pressing his hips into the bed trying to rub against Zak’s briefs. A dark chuckle rumbled through Zak’s form, “Christ you’re so pathetic. You look so beautiful all hot and bothered like this.” 

He leaned back, keeping his cock pressed against his lover as he grabbed his briefs. He pulled them off in one smooth motion, erection springing free from its confines. Zak rested it on Noah’s body, laying just inches from his aching clit. The small demon whined again, laying still in anticipation. The large demon wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, running his hand along the length pensively. He kept his eyes on his partner, biting his lip as he pumped his cock. 

“Zak pleaaaaaaaaaase,” Noah bucked up again, the long whimper hanging in the air between them, “Please, I need it. I can’t take it anymore!” 

Zak pressed the head of his member up against Noah’s folds, pushing in lightly, “Well you did ask ever so nicely.” He let out a soft groan as his cock got swallowed up, the slick build up allowing easy access. He stopped halfway, another desperate plea flying from Noah’s lips in the form of a whimper. “How badly do you need this kitten?” 

“So bad. I need it so bad Zak please no more teasing just please just-“ the words flew off his tongue as fast as his brain could process them, the need and arousal taking over. He was cut off when Zak pressed the rest of his length in, keeping their hips together. Noah’s eyes rolled back, his boyfriend’s cock finally filling him. A loud, nasty moan filling the room as he savored the sensation. Zak letting out a sinister chuckle in response, a low growl tacked onto the end. He kissed Noah’s neck again, taking mouthfuls of the flesh between his teeth and sucking, leaving dark marks in his wake. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t come right then and there,” he slid back out almost all the way, “I wanna hear you sing for me kitten. I wanna hear how much you love this.” Zak slammed back into his partner, the small demon under him arching his back as he screamed out in pleasure, squirting around Zak’s cock. Noah’s form trembled, falling limp against the bed as Zak continued to thrust into him. He growled again, resuming his assault on Noah’s neck and shoulders. “Fuck, you feel so good kitten,” his thrusts became more erratic as he neared his orgasm. Noah quivered around him, a second wave surrounding his cock enough to send him over the edge. With a deep growl, he rutted against his lover, cock twitching as he released into him. Another shuddering moan eked out of Noah’s mouth, a third orgasm causing his vision to blur. Zak pressed his face into Noah’s shoulder, coming down off his high. A slick pop echoed through the room as he withdrew, flopping onto the bed beside Noah. He reached up and undid the belt, freeing the small wrists it was holding up. The lithe demon wrapped himself around Zak, nuzzling against his chest. 

“Okay, you were totally right.” He sighed, pressing kisses along Zak’s collarbone, “That was worth the wait.” 

Zak hummed, nuzzling into Noah’s hair, “Glad you thought so kitten.” He kissed one of his partner’s horns, “But you do realize what this means right?” Noah looked up at him, confusion mixing in with the satisfaction, “Tomorrow, when you have a full day and I have a day off,” he leaned into Noah’s ear, “I’m gonna give you the same treatment and see how you like it.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't gonna continue but i couldn't resist

He would dare. Of course he would, he would be an idiot not to take such petty vengeance like this. Noah shifted in his seat, trying to pay attention to the droning coming from the chairman as he sat in another meeting. This was his busy day after all, full of his fake interest smile and sucking up to the older demons on the council. But it’s being made much harder by his phone buzzing in his lap every five minutes. Zak had been relentless in his teasing, plastering his erection all over Noah’s messages. The large demon wasn’t usually one to send nudes, he was actually pretty shy when it came to intimacy. He confided in Noah a few months after their first time together that this is the most sexual he’d been with anyone in his life. Noah felt a little pride swell up when he heard that, not surprised, but proud nonetheless. But now the small devil fears he’s created a monster, one that isn’t afraid to send pictures of his dick to his poor defenseless partner. His phone buzzed again. He flipped it over to check it, keeping it in his lap as to not disturb his coworkers. It was just a little devil emoticon. ‘Oh lord. What is it this time?’ Glancing over at the chairman to make sure he had some time, Noah unlocked his phone, clicking the message open. His face flushed, ruby dusting his cheeks as he watched the short video Zak just sent him. He thanked the gods he kept his media volume on silent, since otherwise every ancient demon in the room would’ve heard the filthy sound of his boyfriend masturbating. He locked his phone again, flipping the device back over in his lap. The warmth growing between his legs was getting too intense to ignore, an uncomfortable puddle resting under his panties. Noah shifted again, squeezing his legs together to try and take his mind off of his arousal. He glanced up at the clock. Eleven fifty-five, almost lunch time. ‘I can live for five more minutes.’ His mind kept flashing up the images he’d been getting all morning, picturing riding that delicious cock, Zak nipping at and biting his neck and shoulders. Noah let out a shaky sigh, shaking his head. ‘Stop making it worse you idiot. Just focus on what Maimei is saying. Picture Grandma, picture Papa, picture _anything_ but Zak.’

Noah scurried into the bathroom, clicking he stall door shut and resting against the cool wooden surface. He made quick work of undoing his slacks, shoving them to the floor and his hand into his underwear. A soft pant fell from his tongue as his fingers got to work, lightly massaging his entrance, rubbing at his clit. He used his free hand to retrieve his phone from its place in his work lanyard, clicking it open and pulling up the video Zak sent. ‘Perfect.’ He watched enthralled as he worked at his sex, dipping his fingers into himself, rolling them against his walls. Noah but his lip, trying to muffle any vocalizations that would try and escape. The small device in his had started to vibrate endlessly, ripping Noah out of his sex-laced haze. Zak was calling him. He accepted, holding the phone to his ear. 

“How you holdin’ up kitten?” Zak’s voice was hoarse, probably hasn’t spoken to anyone all day. 

“I hate you so much.” Noah panted, words broken up by more soft moans. 

“I can tell.” Zak lowered his voice, “Why don’t you show me how much you hate me?” 

Noah moved his phone closer to his hips, the soft squelching of his fingers navigating his sopping cunt gracing the receiver. He bucked his hips forward, hoping to find a better angle for his digits to hit. The phone nearly slipped from his hands as Noah tried to return it to his ear, no longer trying to mask his noises. 

Zak’s hum of approval vibrates through the phone against Noah’s ear, “You get so wet for me when you’re flustered. Bet you wish you were home right now, wishing that I could be fucking you.” Noah nodded, agreeing with a moan, “My poor baby. All worked up with only his little fingers to try and do the work of my cock.” Zak laughed, dark, dripping with sex, “How good would that feel right now? Me pinning you to the bed, rutting against you, my cock stuffing you full, just the way you like it.” Noah screwed his eyes shut, pulling his fingers out and using them to rub desperately at his clit, “Or maybe if I was buried in your ass? Working your cunt with my fingers while I slammed into you.” Noah let out a filthy moan, picturing everything Zak was mentioning in vivid detail, “Such a nasty little slut you are. You just love getting fucked so much.” He paused, Noah nearing an orgasm as his clit started to get sore from the rubbing, “You gettin’ close kitten? You gonna come for me?” Noah let out a squeak, attempting to say yes but the words got lost in his haze. The black behind his eyelids turned white, his body quaking as he teetered on the edge, “Come for me kitten. I wanna hear how desperate you got that you fucked yourself at work.” A breathless gasp hit the receiver, Noah resisting the urge to scream in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. His legs threatened to give out, pressing his knees together with his feet apart to support his weight. Zak’s deep chuckle filled Noah’s ringing ears, “That’s a good kitten. I won’t send you anything else, I wanna work you up again all by myself when you get home.”


End file.
